


city of angels (and demons, for that matter.)

by APOLLOELEVEN



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel!Ryan, Demon!Shane, Ever - Freeform, M/M, POV Alternating, They're both bi, angels have feathers on their arms and around their eyes and also a tail with feathers on the end, demons have big ol red scaly ears and curved horns and a demon tail and demon wings, kinda slow burn, moderate pace burn, ok no smut will be written, original designs for demons and angels, shane x ryan, shyan, skeptic believer, the lads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APOLLOELEVEN/pseuds/APOLLOELEVEN
Summary: - THIS FIC HAS BEEN REWRITTEN AND CONTINUED AS OF FEBRUARY 8TH! LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW ONE! -Los Angeles, or the City of Angels. The name isn't a lie, it's actually quite a hint at the fact that the city is actually a spot of high paranormal activity. There's always been demons in LA- it's a very high point for sinners, for many different reasons. But quite a few angels patrol the streets as well, most of them sent by their flock bosses to patrol the mortal realms for as long as they deem necessary, to investigate and look for suspicious behavior from demons.Ryan is one of these angels, newer to the scene and trying to investigate a sudden surge of demonic energy at a company called Buzzfeed. He's prepared for getting wrapped up in day-to-day human life and whatnot and becoming attached to this world.He's not prepared for realizing he has a huge crush on his closest human friend, Shane.He's DEFINITELY not prepared for Shane to be a demon himself, or for him to still be in love with Shane after finding out.





	1. prologue

Ryan fluttered his large, white feathered wings as he landed, tucking them neatly behind his back and coiling his whip-thin tail around his waist quickly. He strode forward through the marble-and-gold halls, tilting a wing in greeting towards any other angels he passed as he made his way to the announcement and command post of his flock. He glanced out between the pillars in the walls now and then, seeing some flocks of angels sweeping through the air in the advanced battle rituals they'd made.

Flocks were like small brotherhoods of angels. They weren't actually all related, though it was common for brothers to be put in the same flock, but the flocks would scout the mortal realm from above for any sins or rampant demons. There were other posts and job they could be assigned to, and he knew of a good handful of flocks that had even been sorted onto the mortal realm for as long as each individual angel wanted. 

Ryan was making his way towards the command post for his flock, as a matter of fact- this building was only one of many flock buildings. On the right side of the hall, and furthermore the right side of the large dome-roofed room the angel was entering into, was the rooms and command post for some other flock. But the left side of the building was all for Ryan's flock. All flock buildings did similar arrangements to conserve space in the overworld, so it didn't start looking like the crowded, overpopulated mortal realm.

Finally, he entered into the grand, circular room, the large dome on top interrupted in the center by a large hole that served as a skylight. The room was flooded with golden light, and it shimmered off the two waterfalls that poured into neat, organized pools near the back of the room. 

His commander, a lean and proud angel named Jonah, sat perched on the large marble pillar to the right like a gargoyle. His wings were spread wide and cast long shadows along the marble floor as his clawed hands dug into the rock. Ryan was always impressed with his commander's loyalty, yet he and the rest of the flock always found Jonah's over-the-top habits to be a source of great humor. Most angels didn't sit like this for long, and they only splayed their wings out fully to fly, sun themselves, or just stretch out. But this was just a proud pose, as though Jonah was trying to instill fear or admiration in the souls of whomever laid eyes on him.

Ryan had to hold back a snicker as Jonah noticed him, his golden-pupiled eyes widening slightly. He swept down from the pillar, and at once was beating his wings to slow himself gracefully in front of the dark-haired angel. Ryan dipped his head and flapped his wings halfway out, the common sign of respect for commanders, then smiled at Jonah. "Morning, sir!" He greeted calmly.

"Ryan. Thankyou for showing up on time." Jonah's words had a slight harsh, hinting tone to them, and Ryan crossed his feather-speckled arms and made a face, knowing Jonah wouldn't pursue disciplinary actions for it, like the even-stricter commanders did. 

"Hey now, I'm not always late."

"Really?" The commander lifted a brow, inspecting Ryan with a slight coy look in his eye. "Because I can name all the times just last wee-"

"Nevermind, nevermind." Ryan rushed in a panic, making a kind of shooing motion with his wings as though it'd help hush up the commander. "Just... tell me why you called me here, sir." The other blonde angel smirked, then shrugged and turned away, pacing while his whip-thin tail lashed the air with it's feather-tufted tip.

"You and half of the other flock have been sent to the City of Angels for an indefinite amount of time- you have a quest, of course, but even after fulfillment you may stay and assist the mortals long as you wish. You know that, of course."

But the dark-haired angel blinked. "Half the flock?" Ryan had never really been too attached to the flock, but some of his fellow angels in this team saw the others like brothers. "Why only half?"

Jonah sighed, wings slouching for a moment before he snapped them to a more dignified stance. "Orders from one of the High Commanders. There's some new angels leaving the Flight Academy and we're short on Flock buildings. Besides..."He leaned in, tenting one wing slightly so that the group of eavesdropping angels from the other flock couldn't hear. "There's a large influx of demonic energy linked to a few locations. One of them is some video-making company building. For the other places, we can't pinpoint exactly where, but you and the other two leaving with you will figure it out on your own, of course." He tapped the side of his head, indicating the fact that all angels and demons could sense surges of energy that either benefited or (in the case of demons) destroyed and expelled them. Exorcisms of powerful demons could even cause angels and demons in the nearby vicinity to have horrible migraines, he heard.

"I-I see." Ryan sighed, nudging Jonah's wing away with his own and again noticing the faint hints of gold in the feathers that Ryan's own pure-white feathers brought out. "When do I leave?"

"Tonight." The commander sighed.

"Alright." Ryan lashed his feather-tufted tail, a slight sinking feeling in his chest. "Thankyou, sir." He waved goodbye with a wing, and Jonah did the same before beating his powerful wings, launching into the air before gracefully spiraling back into his gargoyle-like perch atop the grand marble pillar. He scanned the skies above them through the skylight in the ceiling again, and Ryan decided to leave while his commander's gaze wasn't trained on him.

 _The City of Angels._ The angel mused as he walked along, a slight bounce in his rushed steps, to his room. He'd never been, but it was a place of grandeur... and a place of sin. Demons lurked everywhere, obvious as day to the angels even in their human form, but just another ordinary human to any mortals. Angels were the same, of course- demons often slipped semi-obvious hints at the angels in passing, things like "rat with wings" or other taunts. So many interesting things there, even with all the sinners, both demon and human, crawling around the place. And to be sent there to investigate a possibly-powerful demon? It was all too intriguing.

He could only hope he was prepared for anything he came across- the idea of meeting a demon in person was shaking, but he didn't know how many powerful demons would try to attack him. He'd have to be careful.

 _I will be!_ He protested as he gathered what few belongings has significance to him here.

_What couldn't I be prepared for?_


	2. shane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for the kind comments so far!! this is only the beginning, we now get the pov of everyone’s favorite ratty n sassy demon man, shane!

Shane Madej wanted two things: to live his best life, away from the judging eyes of the big guy downstairs, and to have a true friend.

The former was because he’d always been a runt among the other demons, a little brother to most of them who was both pitied and looked down on at the same time, and he was tired of being so underestimated that success was never enough for all the demons’ boss, Hades. Or Mephistopheles, if you wanted to be fancy. Or Satan. Or... eh, you get it.

The latter made him sound kinda pathetic, but it was true. He had friends that were demons and friends that were humans, but not anyone who could understand him or anything. He always had wanted someone who could see on his level, rather than another buddy to joke with. Shane had never had that, sadly.

He landed, tucking in his leathery wings as his shoes his the ground with a clacking noise. He hid them before anyone could notice him, then walked around from behind the Buzzfeed building.

Shane had worked here for a while- it was genius to broadcast his demony antics around the world, but for it to just look like normal human behaviors, with a “Shane” twist on it all of course.

It was small things, of course. He’d discreetly manifest the second tongue all demons had in their true form to make weird noises to freak others out. He’d make weird faces that were juuust a little too unsettling. He’d eat spicy food like it was pudding. Antics that made him stand out. It was really racking in views, and it was great to finally have some praise.

Of course other demons still tried to guide him away from this. In condescending tones they’d ask him why he was playing with those soulbags, or when and if he was gonna visit the underworld again. Shane knew to ignore their taunts by now- it did nothing to tell them his reasons, or his hopes or anything. At the least they’d taunt him forever- at the worst they contacted the Boss.

Halting just before rounding to the side of the building, Shane turned, knowing what he’d sensed. His suspicious gaze cut across the empty space before him, and at once he ducked to a hidden alleyway next to the property.

There was a cackling that rang in echoes off the two walls that closed him off. At once he unveiled his demon form, concealed partly by the shadows, and bared his fangs, red scaly ears flattening. His dark, voidlike eyes scanned the shadows again, and this time his demon eyesight caught the movement of shaggy-furred goat legs, cloven hooves, and three short yet lean bodies.

Imps. Amazing.

Shane growled, flattening his ears in more of a ‘here we go again’ kind of attitude. The imps finally flapped down before him, their cloven-hooved hands clapping together with a wicked, fanged grin on their faces.

”Shane! Lovely to see the runaway around!” The first one cackled, lashing it’s whip-thin demon tail. The other imps snickered, one of them stomping a hoof and both flicking their whip-like demon tails.

The taller man sighed, flaring his leathery wings. “A human comes by right now and the Boss kills you, not me.” He warned, again baring his fangs.

The imps let out a condescending  _oooooh_ and then proceeded to laugh at him. Shane tried to stomp out the irritation in his chest before he wasted more energy on them. Imps were always annoying troublemakers, even to other demons. The mosquitos of the underworld, Shane’s brother had called them once.

”Okay, okay, what do you little rodents want?” Shane grumbled, realizing he’d be late for work.

”Oh, right. Y’knows what Ralph over here sayses?” The third imp, the only girl of the bunch, snickered while her small wings held her above the ground and she pointed at the apparent leader of the three before doing a cartwheel in the air.

”Yeah, knows what Ralphy saids?” The second one chimed in.

“No.” Shane said boredly.

”Tell ‘im, Ralphy!”

The leader, Ralph apparently, moved forward. Shane noticed now that his horns were slightly twisted at the ends- something the others didnt have. Imps tended to do that- fraternize, then pick leaders based on whoever had the coolest horns, or tail, or some other aspect. Ralph smirked. “I heard there’s some new angels sent down. They’s lookin for some demons around here. Investigatin’.”

Shane blinked- that was actual news. “New angels here? Why would the overworld send more of their folks here? They dont care about the demon population in big towns like this.” 

“Iunno what they wants, but you’s best keep an eye out for them feathery-winged folk.” Ralph shrugged.

“Is that all you came here for?”

”We also wanted to see the runt who dont wanna visit downstairs no more, but you aint much.” The female shrugged, and Shane grunted indgnantly. He was used to it from other demons, but it was a bit more insulting to hear from  _imps_. Still, Shane shrugged, glad the three hadnt tried to jump him to feel high and mighty- it wouldnt be the first time.

He turned back to his human form and instantly missed the weight of his horns and wings, but didnt show it. He turned on his heels sharply to leave.

”Ah. Runt?” Ralph suddenly piped up again. He and his crew were flapping in the air already.

”Hm?” Shane turned.

“Yous best stay safe if you gonna be a soulbag-hugger. We dont care for ya at alls, but some o’ them other demons might not likes you running around with them mortal folk.”

”Whatever. Just stay away from me during business hours.” Shane called, turning away. He knew to be safe, he wasn’t six anymore. Slowly he walked onward to his job, and back into his life as a human.

* * *

He opened the door and stretched. Life continued spinning around him and it was a welcome sight after the stillness and the silence of the alleyway where he’d confronted the imps.

Shane made his way to his desk and took a seat, but he swore that Jen must have sensed his ass hitting that chair because she was in front of him with a smile... and a person he didnt recognize.

”Shane! This is the new guy!”

The word ‘guy’ was hardly fitting of this man! Shane knew everyone was shorter than him, but this guy was at  _least_ a head shorter than him, which also made him shorter than any normal-height human in the office! But Shane’s laugh died in his chest as he looked over the rest of the new guy’s appearance- raven-black hair, muscled arms, dark eyes. Shane had known he was near-chaotically bi since he first came up to the mortal realm and was checking every other guy and girl out on the streets, but daamn! After a moment of checking this guy out, he grinned and extended a hand. “Shane Madej!” He nodded.

”I’m Ryan. Uh, Bergara.” The shorter guy took his hand and shook it, and there was a very slight smile on his face as they returned their arms to normal.

”Nice to meet you. What do you think of it all so far?”

”It’s nice here. I havent seen much yet, though.”

”Cool! Well, I gotta get to work.”

“You’re showing him around, though.” Jen stepped forward. “Also his desk is next to yours, Shane.”

Oh, he kinda forgot about the empty desk next to him! It’s sat vacant for so long that his desk had began pushing back the borders, until he basically had two desks. Nobody had told him to move his shit, buuut now he’d have to. Shane cast a regretful glance over his shoulder at the stacks of papers and some of those solar-powered dancing things that a few coworkers had given him for various events. And then it hit him he had to also show the guy around, and then he realized he’d been told this yesterday morning and only half-heard because he’d still been tired.

“Oh shit!” He breathed. “What do I do first, uh, clean off the desk or...?”

Ryan looked amused and Shane made a face at him.

”I guess clean off the desk first, and then you can show him around at lunch.” Jen said. “I dont know why you thought the vacant desk was yours, man.”

Shane sighed, then nodded. “Alright.” Jen waved goodbye to both, and walked off. He moved to the desk and began rustling around papers, pushing papers to his desk until it was even messier. The only safe place from the tsunami of papers was the slightly raised platform on the desk where his computer sat. He sighed, realizing Ryan was just standing there and would be until the desk was cleared. That’d be rude, right? One year in this world and he still didnt know everything about socialization, he scolded himself.

Shane looked over his shoulder, and noticed Ryan looking at him, a bit suspicious.

”Hey, Ryan was it? Help me clean off your desk.” He smirked.

 

* * *

They finished up faster with two sets of hands instead of one. Shane easily got back to work at his newly-cleaned and significantly smaller desk, and they finally took lunch break together after Shane helped him with some things. He knew Ryan had had training and all that yesterday, but there was still first-day confusion and all.

Shane remembered accidentally causing a power outage on his first day- he didnt have full control over his abilities and when he stretched it’d caused an accidental surge.

As they walked around the spanse of the building, Shane introducing Ryan and showing him around everything. He was glad when they finally returned to the break room and sat down at stools along the smooth white counter. 

He and Ryan spoke casually between bites of the lunches they brought. Ryan had seemed a bit more anxious than when the tour had started, and finally he stood. “I’ll be right back, gotta use the bathroom.” Shane nodded, but something made his gaze follow the shorter man.

Shane figured out what quickly.

You could call him crazy, and he wasnt even sure if he did see it or if he was just a bit more tired than he thought, but his eyes widened at the subtle sight of Ryan’s eyes suddenly turning into black scleras with golden pupils, just before he disappeared down the hall to the men’s restroom and was gone.


	3. Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what up, im jared, im 19, and i https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627051/chapters/54077197

Ello! This fic is being rewritten and continued on this account as a new fic. Please go read it!


End file.
